this kind kiss
by RELvox
Summary: Quinn opens up a kissing booth. Just a little piece of Faberry fluff.


**Just a little one-shot. Wrote it in like, two hours to be gentle. Please read and review.**

"Quinn, you really don't have to do this," Sam said, trailing uselessly behind Quinn as she walked down the hallway and out to the football field.

"Sam, it's only a matter of time before Sue gets her Cheerio's budget back. And since I'm a full time loser now, I'd like to at least be able to take a bus to sectionals instead of hitchhiking."

"But I'm your boyfriend!" Sam hissed. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"It's a kissing booth, Sam, not a brothel," Quinn said as she stepped behind the booth in the crowded field. The entire school was milling around for the pep rally.

"If you do this –"

"What, you'll break up with me?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes at Sam's silence. "Not a problem for me."

And honestly, it wasn't. Quinn had been bored with Sam since the second week they were together. He didn't have a shred of personality and, really, wasn't even that good of a kisser. Quinn had been ready to come out of her shell a little more – sexually – but with him it just felt wrong.

Sam sighed. He'd known this would happen…it was one of the reasons he was so against this kissing booth in the first place. The last thing he wanted was for Quinn to have the opportunity to kiss a bunch of random guys.

"Sam, look," Quinn started, her face softening. "You don't really like me. I look good on your arm, and you look good on mine, but we both deserve more than that."

"I know," Sam said sadly, poking the tie of his sneaker into the ground.

"Friends?" Quinn said, holding her pinky out.

Sam let out a huff of laughter. "Always."

"Good. Now get to glee rehearsal, and I'll see you all back out here in a little bit."

…

Quinn had spent the past hour kissing the most random people. Karofsky had come up to her with the obligatory five dollars in his hand and a surprising number of his friends behind him. She shrugged as he looked back to make sure they were watching before pecking him lightly on the lips.

She'd charged Jacob Ben Israel twenty bucks, and that was just for a peck on the cheek. He couldn't afford lip to lip contact with her…she made sure of that.

She had just finished slipping another five dollars into the big glass vase resting on the counter when she heard a familiar laugh.

"Damn, Q, who knew you were such a whore?" Santana barked out, her pinky linked with a smiling Brittany.

"I learned from the best," Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Have you kissed the whole school now too, Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"It feels like it," Quinn answered, grinning. "But only the boys."

"What, no girls? That's discrimination, Q," Santana said, winking.

"Not really," the blonde said. "No girls have actually come up to the booth."

"Well that's about to change," Santana said, dropping a five dollar bill in the vase and smirking when Quinn's eyes widened. "Problem? I thought you were an equal opportunity hooker."

"Santana, you've made your point, just drop it," Quinn said, laughing nervously.

"Okay then, I'll add another five. I'm a paying customer. Now pucker up, tubbers."

Quinn smirked, moving forward. There was no way she was getting out of this…so she might as well play for the win.

"Okay, S," Quinn said, leaning forward to whisper in Santana's ear. "You want it? Come get it."

Santana leaned back slightly, eyes wide and dark as she stared at Quinn. Then, refusing to waste another moment, Santana moved to capture Quinn's lips with her own. If she was being honest, she'd always wanted to do this…always wanted a taste of her leader. If she had to pay ten bucks to get it, well, so be it.

Quinn was taken aback. The feel of Santana's lips against her own felt…really good. Like, really good. Good enough that she didn't hesitate to slip her tongue into her friend's mouth, curling it around the brunette's teeth and swallowing both of their soft moans. She wouldn't go so far as to call it earth shattering, but that kiss definitely stirred something in her stomach that she'd never felt before.

After a moment, Quinn pulled back, regarding Santana carefully.

"Well…that was interesting," Santana said, slightly dazed.

"Oooh, I want to try!" Brittany said, taking a five dollar bill from Santana's bag and putting it into the vase before reaching forward and pulling Quinn by the lapels of her shirt.

"Brittany, wait, I – " Quinn was silenced by the other blonde's lips on hers. They moved sweetly, rhythmically, stoking the fire that was burning in Quinn's chest. After a moment, Brittany pulled away, leaving Quinn standing there with her eyes closed.

When she snapped out of it, Santana was staring at her…trying to read her as if she was a puzzle.

"What?" she said, trying to clear the dizziness from her vision.

"I think we just figured out why your relationships with guys never work out," Brittany said with a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous," Quinn said, her breath catching in her throat.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Being ridiculous, am I? Well, then, how about an experiment?"

"What'd you have in mind?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Puck, come here!" Santana shouted.

"What's up, mamacita?"

"Can it. I need you to kiss Quinn. Actually kiss her."

"No problemo," Puck said, handing over five dollars and kissed Quinn with everything he had. When he was done, he stepped back and watched her simply wipe the spit from the corner of her mouth."

"So?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded in the negative.

Puck grumbled and walked away.

"Okay then, Tina, come here!"

When Quinn kissed Tina, she felt a tug in her gut. It left her slightly breathless, but it didn't change her world.

When they broke apart, she steadied herself on the counter, but shrugged.

"Right, okay," Santana said, rolling her eyes. "Finn!"

And so it went. Quinn kissed Finn (nothing), then she kissed Mercedes (a little something something). She kissed Artie, then she kissed Brittany (again). She kissed Mike, then she kissed Santana (again). Santana didn't bother calling Sam over...they all knew how little chemistry there had been in that relationship.

It was quickly becoming clear to Quinn that she just enjoyed kissing women more. And as surprised as she was…it didn't really bother her.

"Interesting," Quinn said to Santana.

"We have one more test subject," Santana said, pointing to the field entrance as Rachel strutted towards them after an impromptu song planning session with Mr. Schue.

"No way," Quinn said, stepping backwards. "You've made your point."

"Look, do you trust me?" Santana asked, stepping forward.

"What? Of course I do."

"Then trust me here. Kiss Berry."

"You're serious?" Quinn asked.

"Would I ever joke about something as disgusting as that?" Santana asked, one hand on her hip.

Quinn sighed and nodded.

"Hello, fellow glee clubbers! I just – Santana, what are you doing?"

"Kissing booth," Santana said. "We all paid up. Your turn."

"Oh," Rachel said nervously. "I'd be happy to give you some money, but I won't force Quinn – "

"Nope, not the way it works," Santana said, depositing Rachel in front of Quinn. "Do your worst, Juno."

Quinn rolled her eyes and then looked at Rachel. She was definitely attractive enough…if you could ignore the wardrobe choices.

"Okay, Berry, hand over the five dollars," the blond said.

"I thought it was traditionally one dollar at a kissing booth," Rachel said, rummaging in her backpack and handing over the money.

"Do I look like I'm only worth one dollar, Berry?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, of course not. I mean, yes. I mean, no that's not what I – " Rachel was interrupted by soft lips moving against hers. She'd known that she was into girls for a while now and she'd be lying if she said that she'd never considered what it'd be like to kiss Quinn…she just tried to put it out of her mind, sure that it'd never happen. But now, feeling Quinn's breath skitter across her cheek…it was making her head completely fuzzy.

Quinn felt Rachel shiver on the other side of the counter and decided that she wasn't close enough. Detaching her lips for a moment, she dragged Rachel around the booth and pressed her against the counter, feeling the brunette's body twitch as she covered it with her own. Rachel whimpered and fisted her fingers into Quinn's shirt, her hips bucking slightly as Quinn threaded her fingers in dark brown hair.

"God," Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips as she reluctantly pulled away, "I didn't know."

"I did," Rachel whispered, swallowing her disappointment as Quinn moved backwards. "I've always known."

"Yeah, and apparently, so did I," Santana said, trying not to smile as she watched her best friend finally figure her shit out.

The rest of the boys were just staring. So was most of the rest of the school.

"Let's get out of here," Quinn said, reaching for Rachel's hand.

…

"So, what is it that you've always known?" Quinn asked as she sat on Rachel's bed.

Rachel smiled. "A lot of things, but this…I've always known I liked you. At first I thought it was just a jealousy thing. But as I became a little bit more self-aware, I realized. I don't want to be you. I want to be with you. I know that's a lot to take in."

"I thought it would be, but honestly? It's kind of a relief," Quinn said.

"Really?" Rachel asked, sitting down next to the blonde.

"Yeah, I mean…I can't deny that kiss. I can't deny that I want it again," Quinn said, blushing when Rachel smirked. "But more than that, I mean, everybody already knows. The entire school watched us. The work is already done, except for telling my mother...but she's calmed down a lot since my Dad left. Now, I just get to reap the benefits."

"I have to say, I thought you'd have more trouble accepting this," Rachel said, reaching for Quinn's hand. "When I pictured this happening, I factored in time for you to come to grips with your sexuality."

"Okay, two questions. One: how long did you factor in for my repression?"

"Six months to a year."

"You honestly think I'm that much of a headcase?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, it's perfectly normal to take time to accept new parts of yourself. Especially with your conservative and Christian upbringing I simply thought you might need more time than others."

"Reduce and rephrase."

"Yes, I thought you were that much of a headcase," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okay, question two. You've pictured this happening?"

"I told you, Quinn. I've wanted you for a while," Rachel said, looking straight into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn felt her heart flutter, just a little.

"How much?" she whispered resting her forehead against Rachel's.

"So badly," Rachel admitted with a whimper. "It's been building up every day since I realized it. I want you so badly right now that it physically hurts."

"What do you want?" Quinn asked, bringing her hand up and cupping Rachel's neck.

"I want you to kiss me," Rachel whispered, moaning softly when Quinn gently brought their lips together.

"I want you to touch me," Rachel gasped, panting as Quinn's fingers slipped under her sweater and splayed against her ribcage.

"I want you to taste me," Rachel said, gripping onto Quinn's shoulders.

"Where?" Quinn whispered as she flattened her tongue against the base of Rachel's neck.

"God, everywhere," Rachel said, moving backwards and lying on the bed, moaning as Quinn's body slowly covered hers.

"Rach," Quinn moaned thickly as the brunette's fingers cupped her ass. "Rach, I've never done this. Well, besides with Puck."

"What about with Sam?"

"Never wanted to," Quinn said, pressing her lips to Rachel's again. "That's one of the reasons we broke up today."

"Do you want to now?" Rachel asked as she ran her hands up and down Quinn's thighs, grateful that there weren't any boyfriends in the way of her enjoying this.

"So badly it hurts," Quinn said, her eyes fluttering closed. "But only if you want to."

"I've wanted to for years," Rachel said nervously. "But I haven't either. Ever."

Quinn smiled softly. "I don't want this to be a one-time thing, Rach. You won't lose your chance if you don't do it now…I can wait until you're ready."

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn softly, slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth and deepening the kiss. After a moment, she pulled back. "You just said everything I needed to hear in order for me to be sure," Rachel said, smiling up at the blonde with tears in her eyes. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, tucking a lock of brown hair behind Rachel's ear.

"I'm sure," Rachel said, taking Quinn's hand and moving it back under her shirt to cover her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra. "So sure."

Quinn groaned and leaned back down to kiss Rachel, running her thumb over the brunette's nipple and pinching slightly.

When Rachel jerked upwards, her knee caught Quinn right between the legs, causing the blonde to break from the kiss and gasp.

Rachel smirked. "Does that feel good?" she asked, bringing her knee up again.

"So good," Quinn whimpered, rocking down slightly.

"We need less clothing," Rachel said suddenly, removing her leg and sitting back.

"God, yes," Quinn said, kneeling back and stripping her own clothes off quickly as she watched Rachel frantically do the same.

"Oh my god, you're gorgeous," Quinn said in awe as Rachel removed her underwear. "I can't believe I get to touch you."

"Anywhere you want," Rachel said, her eyes dark with lust as she lay back down on the bed and spread her legs.

Swallowing thickly, Quinn slowly lowered herself between Rachel's legs, bringing her lips back to Rachel's in a deep kiss, their tongues swirling against each other.

"God, you feel so good against me," Rachel said as Quinn moved her lips to the brunette's neck and shoulders, arching her back up slightly to get more contact. "I love the way your skins feels."

"You taste amazing," Quinn whispered, lowering still to take a dusky nipple into her mouth.

"Quinn," Rachel whimpered, fisting her hands into blonde hair.

"What?" Quinn asked, taking the nipple between her teeth and biting down before moving to the other.

"I need you to touch me."

Quinn felt her stomach do somersaults. She wanted to, so badly. But she didn't know what to do. She never really masturbated so…she just…didn't know what would work.

"I don't…I don't know what to do," Quinn said, turning on her side and tucking her face into Rachel's shoulder.

"Then give me your hand," Rachel said, kissing Quinn's forehead.

"What?"

"Give me your hand."

Quinn did as Rachel asked, smiling as the brunette kissed each other fingers before placing Quinn's hand between her breasts.

"I liked what you were doing before," Rachel said, placing Quinn's hand on her breasts and squeezing. "But I'm just so turned on, Quinn, I need more."

Quinn swallowed and nodded as Rachel moved her hand lower, gasping as she felt the muscles in Rachel's abdomen twitch.

"I need you here," Rachel whispered, drawing out Quinn's forefinger and middle finger and pressing them between her legs.

"Oh god, Rach, you're so wet," Quinn said as Rachel moved her fingers up and down, then took some initiative pressed on what she assumed was Rachel's clit.

The brunette jumped and gasped, her fingers tightening around Quinn's wrist. "I've imagined you doing this to me so often," she groaned.

"You have?" Quinn asked, taking control of her hand, rubbing circles around Rachel's clit.

"Oh fuck, yes."

"What else do you think about?"

"What it'd be like to feel you inside me," Rachel said, whimpering as she released Quinn's wrist and buried her fingers in blonde hair, breathing desperately into Quinn's mouth.

Tentatively, Quinn lowered her fingers, stopping when she felt Rachel stiffen.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…just…be gentle."

Quinn nodded and slowly pushed two fingers into Rachel, pulling back a bit every few moments, and then pushing in a little more. She groaned at the tightness around her fingers, understanding for the first time ever why boys were so sex crazy.

Rachel concentrated on breathing deeply as she felt Quinn's fingers filling her. It hurt, and she grimaced with almost every movement, but she had faith it'd get better.

Quinn watched Rachel's face carefully for signs that it was too much as she pulled out and then pushed back in. When she felt Rachel arch up underneath her, she began to move a little faster, a little harder, and curled them deep inside.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Quinn," Rachel said, her eyes wide open in wonder as she jerked against Quinn's hand.

Quinn swallowed thickly as she removed her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, breathing heavily. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"I…want to try something," Quinn said. "Is that okay?"

"You can do anything you want to me," Rachel said, locking eyes with the blonde. "Anything."

Quinn closed her eyes, holding back a groan, and nodded.

Slowly, she lowered herself down between Rachel's legs and hooked her legs over her shoulders. Staring at the essence of Rachel Berry, she realized quickly what she had been denying for her entire life. She was gay. So, so gay.

As she breathed deeply, Quinn heard Rachel gasp and felt fingers tangling in her hair.

Slowly, she flattened her tongue and dragged it up Rachel's length, savoring the way Rachel's fingers immediately pulled at her hair.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned as Quinn's tongue moved up to circle her clit. "Oh god, Quinn, that's amazing. That's…Jesus, God, fuck, I had no idea."

Quinn could feel Rachel shaking underneath her, could feel the brunette's hips arching off the bed in an attempt to get closer to her mouth.

She knew it wasn't going to take much.

With a grin, in one swift movement, Quinn brought her fingers back to Rachel's entrance and pushed in as she simultaneously bit down gently on her clit.

"Holy fuck!" Rachel screamed, her hips pistoning desperately against Quinn her muscles contracted and released wildly. Quinn kept licking and sucking, kept curling hr fingers, as Rachel rode out her orgasm.

"I've never heard you curse so much," Quinn said when Rachel finally went limp.

"That was amazing," Rachel said, pulling Quinn up between her legs again and kissing her deeply.

Without meaning to, Rachel brought her knee up between Quinn's legs again, causing the blonde to let out a desperate groan.

"Poor Quinn," Rachel said, lowering her leg slowly. "You must be uncomfortable."

"A little," Quinn admitted, shuddering as Rachel cupped her breasts.

"Only a little?" Rachel said, lowering her hand between Quinn's legs and pressing against her clit. "It sure feels like more than a little."

"God, when did you get so sure of yourself," Quinn gasped, moving her hips against Rachel's fingers. "It's so fucking hot."

Rachel smiled, and dipped her fingers inside Quinn, then brought them out again to rub more wetness on the blonde's clit. The angle was awkward, with Quinn still straddling her, but she was too turned on by the noises that Quinn was making to care.

"I want to be inside of you," Rachel moaned, leaning forward and pressing kisses to Quinn's abdomen.

"God, I want that too," Quinn said. She was already so turned on, so worked up. It wasn't going to take much.

Before she knew it, Rachel's fingers were filling her, pressing inside of her, moving in and out, scissoring and curling.

"Fuck," Quinn groaned, her hips rocking back and forth with a force she didn't know she possessed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Feel good, baby?" Rachel said, lying back down to watch Quinn ride her fingers.

"Fuck yes," Quinn moaned. "Where did you - fuck - learn to do this?"

"Practice makes perfect, Quinn," Rachel whispered, pushing in deeper. "I do this to myself, when I'm alone in bed. Thinking of you."

"Oh fuck," Quinn said, palming her own breasts. "Oh god, baby, I'm going to come so soon."

"So come," Rachel husked, pressing her thumb to the blonde's clit, eyes widening as the muscles tightened around her fingers. "Come for me."

"Oh god, Rachel!" Quinn screamed as she moved against Rachel's fingers, searching out every last drop of her orgasm.

"Oh fuck," Quinn said, as she collapsed onto the brunette.

"And you think I curse a lot," Rachel said, grinning.

"I am so gay," Quinn said, breathing into Rachel's neck. "I'm so gay for Rachel Berry."

"Well that works out well, because I'm gay for Quinn Fabray," Rachel said, then laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I just thought of your slogan if you ever decide to run for political office," Rachel said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Go gay for Fabray."

"Right, I'll get right on that," Quinn said, laughing.

FIN

**Reviews make Brittany smile.**


End file.
